Mesh dish antennas are used in a variety of communication applications, such as satellite television systems where signals are transmitted at microwave frequencies. The availability of satellite television channels has spawned a proliferation of such antennas for home use, particularly in rural settings where cable television is not available.
The structure and geometry of such antennas is critical in order to provide acceptable reception. The structure of such antennas generally includes a plurality of ribs radially extending from a center hub, having a signal reflecting mesh attached thereto. In order to provide the necessary angular precision between ribs and maintain the proper overall parabolic arrangement thereof, it has been necessary in the past to assemble mesh dish antennas for home use at the factory, and ship them in the assembled condition to the end user for installation at his or her home.
It would be advantageous to provide a mesh dish antenna which can be shipped in pieces and easily assembled by one person on-site. Such an antenna must be durable and lightweight, yet must provide structural integrity. The parabolic ribs which form the dish must be accurately held in correct relation to one another, and replacement of any number of parabolic ribs or mesh panels without complete disassembly or dismounting of the antenna should be provided. It would be further advantageous if such structure did not require any holes or other weak points where the parabolic ribs are joined at the antenna hub.
The present invention provides such a structure.